User blog:Jackmockrock/My top 5 most favorite tower defense (my opinion)
1). Kingdom rush - the best tower defense ever. Unlike other tower defenses, you only have 4 towers to build and 4 more special towers after the 3rd upgrade. Another thing that makes the game great is the interesting storylines and the “tower balance”. Difficulty: 3/5 - 5/5 2). bloons td - i have played the game a little bit and i found the game good. I played much of btd battles before and its hard. But lets go to Btd itself not Btd battles. Difficulty: 1/5 - 4/5?, i played Btd just a little bit. Bloons td has lots of towers which can be used through strategies. 3). PvZ 1 and 2 - i like it because it is a nostalgia. You have to pick 8 plants for a wave of zombies that will walk from the front yard to “crazy dave’s” house. PvZ 2 is better but PvZ 1 is a nostalgia. Difficulty - 1/5. 4). fieldrunners 1 and 2 - another nostalgia. This game has a great gameplay and storyline (fieldrunners 2), while fieldrunners 1 has a very great endless gameplay. Probably has a greatest endless td (above PvZ) in my opinion. difficulty 2/5 5). (minecraft server) tower defense - sorry if i have offended you from the game. I have quit playing it (minecraft) and i mostly played multiplayer. Minecraft tower defense is a ”6v6” multiplayer team battle. I will not tell you the “server”. The game has 11 towers and they have path 1 and 2 (just like btd) and you can use your offense against the other team. Consists of minecraft mobs in the offense. The thing that makes the mc td bad is the community but this game is gonna be the 3rd best td in my opinion if the community was good. Why is tower battles not on the list? it is top 5. And tower battles is on the top 6 of the best tower defense i have ever played. 1). unlike the top 5 of the bests, this game has many “useless towers” like cryo-gunner which is a “crap gunner”, Shotgunner which is NOT good and ”overpowered towers” like the zed which makes the game “not a challenge anymore” PvZ also have challenges like Dr zomboss but there are no overpowered things that doesn’t make it a challenge anymore. 2). The other side of community is as bad mc td. Mc td may have bad community, useless towers but has no “op towers” and also bugs and glitches that are easily fixed. Tower battles has glitches that breaks the game like the ”zombie glitch” that if it is lagging, you/opponent will suddenly lose due to zombies glitching. Mc td has a balanced offense and defense, in that game, you will earn exp (which unlocks special abilities) if you send some like “economy boost”. What does tower battles offense do? Waste of money! That is why Mc td is better than tower battles, MY OPINION! 3). the game has no “sandbox mode or endless mode”. I would love that, it will go on to the 4th best towers defenses i have played Tower battles is still a very great game. This is all based on my opinion so do not take it too seriously. Category:Blog posts